


Control

by wolfmother24



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfmother24/pseuds/wolfmother24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai and Bonnie at the end of 6x07. They both need control over each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This story was swirling around in my head for a few days after i saw the the 6x07 episode of TVD. I mean Kai was frikkin mad at Bonnie when she sent her magic packing. So...don't kill me for having written some dark and angst-y. I assure you i'm completely ashamed of myself as well. Let me know what you think because i have a second part planned, which is less angst and more other things we all enjoy in this trashy ship.

Bonnie refused to be afraid. And that was the problem.

They were still underground when the eclipse passed. A triumphant note later she stood smug and simple in front of him, while he looked down on her; broad shouldered and seething with barely tamed cold rage. There were murmurs of angry snarls from him and she watched contentedly as he unleashed his wrath on the small backpack and kicked the earth with rage borne out of sheer madness.

Bonnie tried not to back away when he came lunging at her, practically foaming at the mouth, 'Where is the damn bear Bonnie?! Tell me now!'

'It's gone! I told you, it's gone, we're stuck here!' His eyes wild with fire, flash dangerously at her calmness and she decides not to heed the warning, what's the worst he could do? Kill her? So be it, she did what she thought was best. The world was a better place without one murdering psychopath like Kai Parker.

But Kai obviously disagreed with her vision of the world without him because his snarls had now convulsed into blatant screams of rage and Bonnie thought about quietly inching her way out somehow before he tried to kill her painfully and slowly. She made a tiny move to left and was wrenched back against something solid and uncomfortably warm.

He had a death grip on her wrist and she worried it was far too late to make a run for it. Maybe she shouldn't have been so eager to gloat; maybe she should have played dumb when he asked what happened to her magic. But she wanted to be the fearless soldier, the fierce voice of reason that made the tough decisions and then stuck to those decisions. Which meant she was in for a shit load of pain unless she clawed his fingers off of her and he wasn't having any of it, 'I'm not playing with you Bonnie...I'm not going to ask you again...'

The warning was pretty clear and final, but maybe some dark corner of her heart wanted it to be over because she stayed silent and her eyes remained unflinching, focused on his reddening ones.

She almost hears the snap in him like something crisp and final.

Another guttural scream and he's shaking her with both hands on her upper arms 'What right do you have to stop me from getting out of here?! Huh?! Answer me you bitch!...'

'You're a murderer...' she uttered weakly, trying to focus on him. Even as the sentence leaves her mouth, she knows it's pointless to argue with someone like Kai. Someone who doesn't think it's wrong to casually murder his own family cannot be reasoned with.

Their close enough to touch foreheads and she isn't ready to call it in yet, 'Oh that's right! I'm the murderer who killed a few family members, while you gave up going home for a vampire who is probably having another pregnant woman for breakfast, while you prove a point to one unimportant, trashy piece of the puzzle!'

His audacity to look wronged spurs her to find her strength and pull back from him as far as she can mange, it's not too far because he's backed her into a darkened corner, and is all too close for comfort to her because his words finally incite her enough to slap him, 'Fuck you Kai!' she says, spitting at him for good measure.

He's let go of her for a moment, eyes wide with amazement, if he didn't appear so unhinged, the expression might have been comical. Bonnie takes the moment to steel herself against malevolent panic that's trapped just under the surface, almost tipping her over the edge. A slight tug of fear could undo all of her now. And that edge of power was all she had now; no magic, no tricks, and definitely no Damon to protect her.

'Fuck me?!' he asked her incredulously, 'Fuck- me- Bonnie...really?' Just as she's about to throw caution to the air and bolt from him, he pulls her back to him viciously. It's just like the time in the woods when she challenged him to take her magic. But this time it's different because there's no magic he can absorb from her and she's not offering to call his bluff.

His fingers dig deeper into her skin, pinning her in place. Now that he's heaving with uncontained rage, she's mere millimetres from his face, and the air is far too heavy with that visceral threat of unrestrained violence. His eyes flick to over her form slowly.

Oh shit.

'Kai..' Her voice quivers at his name, although the undercurrent of fear in it goes unnoticed by him because he seems hypnotised by her and wipes a hand across his face, over his lips, tasting her spit methodically and she balks as her stomach lurches uncomfortably when he lets out a dark chuckle that has probably got nothing to do with amusement.

Bonnie pulls in breath as he drags her closer by her arms so that her chest his crushed against his. She can almost feel his faintly violent heartbeat against hers and is forced to look right at him, 'You just did...screwed me literally and figuratively, but you know what the kicker is Bon-bon?..huh?' His palm cups her jaw until his lips are nestled near her ear, hot breath tickling her neck and shoulders 'It's not enough for me; I don't just want your half assed spit in my face or a knife in the fucking back! No, no...I want all of it, everything!...so, come on Bonnie...why don't you, fuck- me. For real this time' He's taken a step back to watch her expression and for a moment she's so shocked at the idea and repulsed by the glaze of lust settling over his eyes that she's unable to say much, 'No..i-'

They're hardly two feet apart and he closes the distance between them again, driving a relentless needle of worry through her shoulders. His grin was too wide, too mirthless, and she liked to think that the chill she was feeling was from being cold underground and not because she was afraid it's implications. Goosebumps cover her skin as his fingers trace the contours of her face gently; it such a contrast from earlier when he was about ready to shake her to death. 'Why not fuck me sweet, brave, loyal, Bonnie? You're the one who trapped us together here, for an eternity-together. This isn't just my hell anymore now, is it?'

His words hangs between them like a precarious pause while panic thunders through her at his suggestion, and there's split second impasse between their taut expressions before all hell breaks loose.

Bonnie lets out an angry growl of despair, kicking him hard in the shins, but his overgrown rage only seems to make him sharper because he's ready; she feels a searing rip in her scalp from where his hand lands in her hair and pulls back without restraint. They both go down sailing, her with trying to punch him and him trying to restrain her.

Bonnie feels her lungs compress heavily as the air around them becomes cloudier with disturbed dust and Kai wrestles her frantic limbs. His legs are straddling her and she makes a panicked grope with one of her free hand for something hard to hit him with...her hand only touches barren earth and the frightening feeling of weightlessness; as if gravity has just dissipated and she's floating unsteadily, unable to hold on to tangible safety.

He's got that cruel smirk on his face while he struggles to wrestle away her wrists so he could reach her lips and it incenses her into not giving in so easily to her growing feeling of self loathing for sending her magic away with ms. cuddles.

'Stop it you son-of-a-..!' before she could finish his mouth was on hers, devouring her lips ravenously with raging lust she hasn't ever been subjected to before. It's so goddamned sexual that it's downright sickeningly violent. He tastes like blood and earth, and everything twisted to the bitter end for decades.

When he grabs a fistful of her hair to arch her neck she has enough presence of mind to bite at his descending tongue. But she only catches the tip slightly because he pulls back unfazed, licking his lips. The bastard expected her to try and bite him. Reaching with both hand between the valley of her breasts, she gasped as his hands start straining the material of her top, and the sound of fabric tearing kick-started her icy nerves into gear. Her top's almost torn down to the middle, but he doesn't reach for her breasts immediately, instead he reaches over and bites her shoulder, eliciting a pained sob from somewhere deep inside her.

The pain brings about a startling revelation, he's battling her for dominance and she knows she can't hold out any longer if he continues, He's too strong for her without her magic. Terror engulfs her because she feels this was hopeless. This power over herself is the only thing she's got left, she doesn't want to lose by admitting defeat, and yet she knows she's this close to pleading, 'Kai you asshole! Stop it!...please-!' She chokes out despite the overwhelming feeling that her lungs were clogged with a thick cloud of dust, and twisted frantically in his unyielding grasp, clawing at stiff shoulders which intent on holding her down.

There was a fleeting look of pain in his stormy eyes during her struggle, but in the melee of violence and darkness it was hard to tell what had stricken him.

When his callused hands roughly tugged at the waistband of her jeans the bravado seemed to all but drain out of her, she felt a torturous regret clawing her at her soul. She should have just gone home and dealt with Kai there.

She gets a chance when one of her hands are free and slaps him with all her strength, her own hand stinging with the force of it.

That seems to do the trick because the haze of lust clears slightly from his face and he lets her splutter and hack dust particles before twisting away from under him, trying to get her bearings.

She manages to cover herself somewhat with her arms before he's leans down next to her whispering hoarsely in her ear again, while she winces, 'You feel that Bonnie, that feeling of absolute poisonous disgust inside?...try multiplying it by a thousand. That's how I feel right now. You don't know anything about me or my story. You had no right to lock away my one chance of leaving this fucking prison you selfish- manipulative- bitch! So you know what Bonnie... Fuck...you.' He spits viciously before dropping her on the of the cavern floor like she's nothing.

She say's nothing back because she's angrily trying to stifle sobs that escape her no matter how much she tries to go back to the brave front she'd been putting on a few minutes ago. He's got her now... he's got that little edge of power she's held on to for so long.

Bonnie wasn't sure how long he stood watching her form wracking with broken sobs because by the time she recovers enough to look up he's gone and she lays discarded with her slashed top, a quarter of her dignity, and his flannel shirt that he threw at her as an afterthought before leaving her to feel the bruising guilt of her impetuous decisions, much like her bruised lips after his violent kiss.

She manages to pull on the damned flannel and stagger home by herself, trying to ignore the absurd feeling of abandonment and rejection.


End file.
